1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a sheet winder which enables a sheet roll paper wound in a roll shape to be used in manufacturing of a corrugated cardboard for packing cases, in which the sheet roll paper is obtained by laminating sheet papers printed one by one using a lithography technique as one of the most general and economical printing methods and a roll paper used as a material for manufacturing the corrugated cardboard for packing cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technologies and the improvement of income levels, large-sized electronic products such as a flat panel television, a refrigerator and a washing machine are sold in large quantities, and accordingly, the use of large-sized packing boxes for safety delivery of the large-sized electronic products are increased.
A corrugated cardboard which is light, cheap and strong is used as a material of the packing boxes. However, one-color characters or figures are printed on a yellow surface of the corrugated cardboard, which degrades the dignity of high-quality electronic products to be packed.
Therefore, the high quality of packing boxes is pursued by manufacturing packing boxes using a corrugated cardboard and separately attaching a high-quality sheet paper printed with highly designed characters and figures to a surface of each of the packing boxes so as to improve the quality of products to be packed.
However, since a separate attaching process is added to the manufacturing method of packing boxes, productivity is deteriorated and manufacturing cost is considerably increased. Therefore, efficient packing operations are not performed in large quantities.